The popularity of optical fibers for transmitting data in the communications industry has continued to increase steadily over the years. The ability to employ high data transfer rates and avoid electromagnetic interference makes fiber optic communication especially desirable in certain situations. Similar to other wired networks, fiber optic networks include plugs and receptacles which mate together to allow optical signals to flow therebetween. However, unlike many copper networks, where connectivity between a plug and a receptacle is relatively easy to establish, fiber optic networks require precise junction points between adjoining sections of fiber cables, or between fiber cables and light sensing or light emitting devices. Furthermore, certain kinds of fibers are more susceptible to fracturing or cracking if placed under stress endured during the mating of plugs and receptacles. These and similar concerns are becoming more prevalent as an increasing number of users and installers are finding themselves connecting and disconnecting fiber optic cables with greater frequency.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved fiber optic cable connector.